OC: Arrowstrike, Aquakit, and Cinderkit
My Three Oc's.jpg|My Three Oc's Arrow, Stormpaw, and Shimmerpaw 'Shimmerpaw' Name: Shimmerkit, Shimmerpaw, Nickname(s): Shimmer, Shimmah, Shimma, Username: Sarahe1049 Shimmerkit.2.png|Shimmerpaw (Drawn by yours truly) ShimmerKit.png|Shimmerkit (Drawn by the wonderful Moonpaw) ShimmerSmoke.jpg|Shimmer(Insert warrior suffix here) Shimmahpaw.png|Shimmahpaw X3 Imgres.jpg|Shimmerpaw eadf9bb5c95aedf2010a5f5a5be4cc8d.jpg|Shimmerkit River&Shimmer.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by Northie Screen_Shot_2016-08-25_at_6.10.30_PM.png|Kinda Shimmerpaw 45158cb5a1d146f9128407821f24f60b.jpg|Shimmerpaw *Cough* Hollyleaf *Cough* Screen Shot 2016-08-26 at 12.56.54 PM.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by ME Shimmerpaw_looking_Disgruntled.png|Shimmerpaw looking disgruntled Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_12.27.04_PM.png|Cute Shimmerpaw Breezepelt_by_sasu_coffee-d8gzgmf.png|Angry Shimmerpaw (Breezepelt :3) Da476e25d085184b85bc3d24c2cc6e1f-d6fsl35.png|Shimmerpaw (Nightcloud *Coff* Screen_Shot_2016-09-01_at_12.15.13_PM.png|Shimmerpaw blushing (Basically every time a Tom looks at her) SHIMMR.jpg|If Shimmer was an anime girl XD (Thanks Northie) ShimmerpawFunny.jpg|When Shimmerpaw Says Something only she Thinks Is Funny (left to Right: Moonpaw, Northlight, Shimmerpaw) Shimmerpaw101.jpg|Shimmerpaw drawn by me, myself, and I Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: 9 moons Breed: Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan Rank: Apprentice Mentor: Duskcloud Current State: Small patches of singed/uneven fur, especially on tail, legs, and underbelly. Faint scar across forehead. Mate: *Cough* None Crush: Nah, I'd better not tell you. ):3 Traits Sassy- Shimmerpaw is lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky. Clever- Shimmerpaw is quick to learn, understand, and "Intelligent" Spunky- Shimmerpaw is courageous and determined. Sarcastic- Shimmerpaw's sarcasm sometimes makes her hard to understand, or take seriously. Quick-tempered- Shimmerpaw is easily "Sparked up," and that makes her an undesirable enemy Loyal- Shimmerpaw is very faithful to her friends, family, and clan. she will die for her comrades. Kin Mother: Tornadostar/ Tornadostorm ("Deceased") Father: Greymoon (Exiled) Sister: Riverpaw (Alive, in SilhoutetteClan) Sister: Twilightkit (Deceased) Brother: Bravekit (Whereabouts Unknown) Kits: N/A Grandmother: Hurricane (Deceased, in Starclan) Stats Forgivness: 5-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 8-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''8-10 '''Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 9-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 10-10 Jumping (Length): 9-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Silver or the color of Sunset/Sunrise Favorite Prey: Starling or basically any bird (She dislikes eating fat, and most birds have less fat) WIP Other Likes: Riverpaw X3, Dewy Mornings, Climbing, Hunting, Eagle salad (don't ask), Other Dislikes: Mud, Thorns/Brambles/Burrs, being told what to do, Friendssssss Northlight (AKA North, Northie) Nightsong (AKA Auntie Night) Duskcloud (AKA Dusk) Riverpaw (Aka River) Soulkit (AKA Soul) Moonpaw (AKA Moon) Silentwing (AKA Silent) Lunarmoon (AKA Lunar, LunarYak, LunarSpoon, etc) Idk who else to add (ask if you want to be added) Physical Characteristics Quick Description: '''a pretty, willowy black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes. Feathering on legs, tail, and belly. Resembles a Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid (long legs, large ears, etc.) '''Alternate Description: Charcoal gray or smoky black colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Full Description: Face/Head: Slender face/muzzle. abnormally large ears. Eyes: A Bright, headlight-like yellow with black, oval-shaped pupils. almond shaped eyes. Fur: silvery underfur with black over-coat. otherwise known as "Black Smoke." Body/Build: Willowy, lithe build. deep chest. Silver feathering on chest and underbelly. Paws/Legs/Claws: neat paws, very long legs, with silver feathering, and "short" but thorn-sharp claws. Tail: long smoky black tail, with silver feathering. Hight: Tall, due to her long legs. Scars: faint scar across her forehead, (actually two combined scars, one from a rouge attacking her, the other from her falling into a river and onto a sharp rock) Ailments: None Theme Songs Fix You - Coldplay Demons - Imagine Dragons Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire Titanium - Cover by Madilyn Bailey Shots (Broiler Remix) - Imagine Dragons Secrets - OneRepublic Miss Independent - kelly Clarkson I'm Coming Home (Part II) - Skylar Grey Quotes :} "I will never make the same mistake twice." ~Shimmerkit "I lost my mother, I lost my father, but I will never lose myself. Starclan is always the light at the end of the tunnel." ~Shimmerpaw "Sometimes, it is easier to tell a small lie, then the whole, blood-stained truth." ~Shimmerpaw "My feelings? oh, don't worry about those, no one else does." ~Shimmerpaw (Totally a Moonpaw quote though) "Of all the lies of heard, 'I love you' is my favorite." ~Shimmerpaw "Tell me i'm beautiful, i'll believe it for a moment. Tell me i'm ugly, i'll believe it forever." ~Shimmerpaw "When I cry about one thing, I cry about everything that's wrong." ~Shimmerpaw MY OTHER OC, STORMPAW (Bet ya didn't expect that) Stormpaw is just an Oc to RP in when i'm bored of Shimmerpaw, or when I want to be a Tom. And Yes, he is basically reincarnated Crookedstar. Stormpaw.png|Stormpaw images-1.jpg|Kinda Stormpaw Oceanbreeze.jpg|Another Kinda Stormpaw Name: Stormpaw Nickname(s): Storm, Stormy Sex: Male/ Tom-cat (Straight) Clan: SilhouetteClan Rank: Apprentice Mentor: Apparently North Called Dibs On Him ):3 Traits: Loyal, Strong, Brave, Kind, Sweet, Smart, Self-Concious, Humorous/Jokester., calm, Kin: N/A Appearance: A huge, handsome, sturdy, and thick furred lean, light brown tabby tom with a pale brown belly, legs, and bright green eyes. Alternate Appearance(s): None Theme Songs: We All Still Die - Warrior Cat M.A.P. Current State: Normal Mate: *Coffs* None Crush: None Kits: N/A Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 7-10 Battling: 8-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 9-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''8-10 '''Loyalty: 9-10 Climbing: 6-10 Swimming: 8-10 Jumping (Hight): 6-10 Jumping (Length): 7-10 My Third Oc, Arrow XD okay, this is kinda getting predictable. Name: Arrow Nickname(s): Arrow OwO Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: Undetermined Breed: Siamese/Singapura/Birman Hybrid Clan: N/A Rank: Kittypet/Rouge (or a KittyRouge) Mentor: N/A Current State: Not Active currently Mate: None Crush: Nope, Nope, Nope. Traits wipp (work in progress people) Kin Mother: Pixy- Small Siamese she-cat with intense blue eyes. Father: Ric- Thick-furred tanish tom with brown paws and blue-grey eyes. Sister: Amber- Sister: Amelia- Brother: Bob- Brother: Mac- Kits: N/A Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 6-10 Battling: 5-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: -N/A Belief in the Dark Forest: N/A Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 8-10 Swimming: N/A Jumping (Hight): 6-10 Jumping (Length): 6-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The leafy Green of The leaves in the forest. Favorite Prey: Mouse WIP Other Likes: Other Dislikes: Friendssssss Mackerel (Mac) Physical Characteristics Quick Description: ''' '''Alternate Description: Full Description: Face/Head: Eyes: Fur: Body/Build: Paws/Legs/Claws: Tail: Hight: Scars: Ailments: